


Christmas Crush

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kamui thinks he's spending Christmas alone this year until he gets a visit from his crush.





	Christmas Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this last year for a smut challenge and never posted it. Just in time for Christmas again.
> 
> Edit: edited format/mistakes and oh man, I need to reiterate the warning that this is very explicit content.

The $29.95 Christmas tree had come equipped with its own set of color changing fiber optic lights and a yellow plastic star on top. It had been an impromptu purchase, made while Kamui had been at Walgreens, getting toothpaste.

Purple, pink, green and white. He watched the colors shift, and realized he had forgotten to buy ornaments.

A Nightmare Before Christmas was playing on the laptop, the eerie music seemed to drift in from somewhere very far away.

When a knock came at the door, Kamui stirred. He saw an afterimage of the Christmas lights before him as he jabbed the mute button on his laptop. It took a few seconds to untangle himself from the nest of blankets. In the darkness, he tripped over the computer cord, and his hand knocked over the mug on his nightstand. It was empty. The residue of hot cocoa had dried at the bottom into a brown ring.

“Uh, hang on,” Kamui called out.

He went around his roommate’s empty bed, flicked on the fluorescent lights of his dorm room, and rubbed his eyes as he opened the door. It was only as the door was swinging open that he began to wonder who would be paying him a visit on Christmas in the middle of a blizzard.

Suzukaze, a.k.a. R.A. McGorgeous, stood in the hall like a wet dream come to life. He was half a head taller than Kamui with a lean muscular built, sharp jawline, and smoldering purple eyes. In other words, he was the kind of hot that landed him on a couple of the college brochures, and had people constantly asking if he modeled.

“Oh hey, sorry to bother you,” Suzukaze said, as if that could even be possible. “I heard you were staying here over the holidays, and I completely forgot to deliver your package before I left for winter break. It looked important. Here you go. Merry Christmas, man.”

Kamui finally looked down and realized R.A. McGorgeous was holding an enormous package. “Um, did you drive through the blizzard on Christmas just to get this to me?”

He took the package. Their hands brushed.

Kamui tried to keep it cool.

Suzukaze shrugged, “It wasn’t that big of a deal.”

“They just declared the storm a state of emergency.”

“Well I was already halfway down, but hey, when that end of the year survey comes around asking you how well I did as your R.A., you know what to do, right?” He winked, and Kamui’s heart literally stopped.

Kamui nodded. “Mm-hmm, yeah, of course. I - I just can’t believe you came here to -“ He happened to glance down then and saw the handwriting on the box. “Oh holy shit! Yes!! I have been waiting for this all week!”

“What is it?”

Excitedly, Kamui returned to his room, grabbing a pair of scissors from his desk. He swept aside the stack of textbooks he needed to sell, and set the box down. “Uh, Christmas gifts! From my family! You have no idea how many times my stepmom has called me to ask if it got here.”

“Nice tree.”

“A-are you serious?” Kamui stammered, briefly forgetting what he was doing. He glanced at the poor plastic replicate of a real tree. “I literally got it at Walgreens. Down the street.”

“It’s kind of cute. I like your pajamas too.” There was a hint of smile in that last comment.

Kamui looked down and promptly died of mortification. He was still in the Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer flannel onesie his sister had gotten him for Christmas two years ago. His face grew hot. “My um, my little sister got it for me.”

“Is this how you’re spending Christmas?” Suzukaze asked, taking in unmade bed, the movie frozen on the laptop, the pile of candy wrappers.

Kamui ran his hand through his hair. “Uh, kind of. I couldn’t afford to go home this year, but I’ll be starting a work-study program next semester, and that will make things easier. What about you? Don’t you have a family to go back to?”

Suzukaze nodded. “My mom is in town and she’s spending a few days at my brother’s apartment.”

“Are they waiting for you? Do you need to go?”

“Can I see what you got from your family first?”

“Oh sure!” Kamui turned attention back to the box. He slit open the tape and began pulling out the newspaper wrapping. “I know what my dad got me. He was working in Alaska this summer, and every time he visits, he gets me these Rez bars. They’re like these caramel chocolate bars that you can only find in…” he paused. “ Um, do you want to come in or something?” Suzukaze was still standing at the door.

The senior smiled sheepishly. “R.A.’s are kind of like vampires. We can’t enter a students’ dorms unless we’re invited in or there’s an emergency. So, you mind if I come in?”

McGorgeous follows rules. That’s actually cute. Why was that so damned cute? Why was everything about him cute? Kamui nodded his head, eyes a little wide when he realized this was actually happening.

“Cool, thanks.” Suzukaze entered and came to stand next to Kamui. The proximity made Kamui’s sweat. He felt like he was going to pass out. But, in a good way. “Alright, let’s see what you got here.”

A new hoodie from his stepmom, Rez bars from his dad, a multitool from Xander, a book from Leo, and a familiar teddy bear from his sister, Elise. Kamui chuckled, hugging the plush toy against him. “It was Elise’s favorite when she was younger. See where the fur is all bare here where she used to rub against it? I can’t believe she’s parting with it and letting me have it.”

Suzukaze picked up the hand drawn note from the table. He smiled a moment later, “She must miss you.”

“Yeah, it’s been like hard for her after my older brother and I both left for college. I heard she’s been following Leo - my younger brother everywhere he goes, and -” Then Kamui realized he was literally holding a teddy bear in front of McGorgeous. He dropped it quickly, face growing warm. “Sorry, I’m rambling. It’s not important.”

“You want to come over and spend Christmas with my family?” Suzukaze asked casually, placing the card carefully back into its envelope.

“Wha-? Oh, no. _No_. It’s okay. I mean, thank you, but I’m fine.” Kamui shook his head. “I got more packets of hot cocoa, and a huge list of Christmas movies to keep me company tonight. Besides, it’s kind of getting late and I should be getting to bed soon. But um, thank you for coming all this way to deliver this to me. It means a lot.”

Suzukaze slid an assessing glance at him, and all Kamui could do was stare back with the grace of a deer caught in headlights.

“Alright,” the senior finally said. “Hope you have a good night then. Merry Christmas again.”

Kamui must have stammered some sort of response because he found himself following Suzukaze to the door and shutting it. His room smelled like the soap Suzukaze uses, because like a creep, he knew Suzukaze used a refreshing woodsy scented body wash when he showered in the shared bathroom. He fell back against the closed door, let out the breath he had been holding, and realized he was still grinning like an idiot.

## ~~~~~~~

Suzukaze waited in the car for about fifteen minutes before he went back into the dormitory.

The lobby of the dorm was quiet and dark except for the Christmas tree and the lights hanging on the windows. The elevator door opened immediately. He hit the twelfth floor button again. The door dinged open, revealing a bulletin board with the banner, “Tiger News” across the top.

As he was passing the vending machines, a movement caught his attention and he stopped.

Kamui was now wearing the new black hoodie his mom had sent him, and a pair of gray sweat pants. His sister’s teddy bear was hanging out of his back pocket. He was bent over, retrieving something from the machines.

“Hey,” Suzukaze said. “You changed out of your pajamas.”

Suzukaze almost felt bad when Kamui startled, dropping the armful of snacks. The light of the vending machine couldn’t obscure the flush of Kamui’s face beneath the perfect mess of his white blonde hair.

“You’re back. Did you forget something?”

Suzukaze stuffed his hands into his pocket. “My um, my car wouldn’t start. So, I figured, instead of dragging some poor guy out here on Christmas to tow it, I’ll just wait, spent the night here and deal with it in the morning.”

“Oh.” Kamui’s brows creased. “Man, I’m sorry to hear that. Can I do anything to help?”

“No, there’s nothing to do. It’s not a big deal.” Suzukaze nodded at the colorful wrappers in Kamui was busy collecting from the floor. “Is that what you’re having for dinner?”

“U-uh yeah, I got kind of tired of instant noodles and thought I would pick up some healthier stuff like…” they both looked down at the selection. “Donuts and chips.” Kamui finished weakly.

“Huh. Well, I don’t know about healthy, but I have some frozen pizzas in the freezer. Does that sound any better?”

“Oh hell yeah!”

Suzukaze smiled at Kamui’s sudden enthusiasm. He kept his voice mild, “I have a TV and a couch in my room too. Why don’t we hang out there? You can put on those Christmas movies while I heat up some pizza for us.”

“That’s, like, way better than the night I had planned. Ugh, that sounds pathetic, doesn’t it? Forget that. Do you want to try a Rez bar? Everyone who tries them says they’re awesome, so um, I don’t know, maybe you’ll like it. Do you like sweets?”

Suzukaze started for his room. “I’ll give it a try. Bring the tree too.”

## ~~~~~~~

 

“Whoa…nice! You’re in a single?” Kamui said, closing the door behind him as he entered Suzukaze’s room. “But you have a double bed? That’s awesome. I like my roommate and all, but I’ve been sharing a room with my little brother all my life, and I seriously can’t wait to have my own place.”

Suzukaze turned around, holding up two frozen Tombstones. “Pepperoni or cheese?”

“Cheese, please.”

“Set the tree down on my desk and make yourself comfortable,” Suzukaze said. He pulled out the pizzas in the toaster oven and bent down to peer into the mini fridge. He took out the carton of orange juice and sniffed it dubiously. “I don’t have anything for us to drink except for water.”

“No worries.” Kamui said. “Oh! I make a mean hot cocoa. Hang on, I’ll be back.”

A few minutes later, the pizzas were ready, and Kamui had returned, balancing two full mugs in his hands. He was wearing the biggest smile. It was a nice change to the shy freshman, who usually looked a little down in the mornings and when he returned late at night.

That reminded Suzukaze. “Are you working tomorrow?”

Kamui nodded. “Yeah, I’ve got an afternoon shift tomorrow.”

“Office Max right?”

“Uh, yeah actually. How’d you know?”

Suzukaze nodded, coming over to the couch, holding two plates. “I saw you the other day when I was getting a printer.”

“Oh you did?”

“Yeah, you looked busy so I didn’t say hi. I’m sure even a place like Office Max gets busy during the holidays right?”

“Yeah it does.”

“So, how did your finals go?” Suzukaze said, keeping the conversation going.

They chatted about little things, and Suzukaze asked those introductory questions that he already knew. It gave him a chance to watch Kamui speak without really listening because he already knew the answers. He knew Kamui double majored in business and electrical engineering, knew the guy was a recipient of the Nelvin-Sandstrom scholarship, which was only rewarded to students from low income families with high GPA’s, and he knew Kamui didn’t participate in any clubs, fraternities, or extracurricular activities. He also never joined in any of the monthly hang out sessions organized by the R.A.’s to help the students get to know the each other in the dorm.

Some of these things Suzukaze knew because he was an R.A., but most of the stuff, he knew because he’d been interested.

He liked seeing Kamui finally relax a bit. The freshman’s expression was animated, and the shy flickers of smile were genuine and warm. Perhaps Kamui sensed his growing attention because the freshman’s face was darkening again, flushing almost as red as the color of his eyes.

“What - um, what about you? What are you majoring in?”

“Mechanical engineering,” said Suzukaze, glancing back at the screen. Kamui had put on Love Actually. It was the first time watching it, and he wasn’t following the story line very well.

“That’s cool. What will you do after graduating?”

“Law school after this. My brother and I will both be studying patent law. It’s a family thing. Our father was a patent attorney. He had run his firm with his partner for over thirty years until he passed away last spring. His partner is ready to retire, but he’s going to wait for us to graduate. The expectation is we’ll take over the firm then.”

“Wow. That’s really impressive.”

“Not really. I’m only inheriting it.”

Kamui seemed uneasy at the silence that followed, “Um, well sorry to hear about his passing.”

Suzukaze nodded. His phone started buzzing, and he pulled it out of the pocket of his jeans. “You want the last slice?” He slid over his plate.

“Sure. Thanks,” Kamui said.

“I have to take this.“ Suzukaze said, as he got up.

Outside in the hall, he brought the phone to his ear.

“I just got your text,” Saizo’s said without a greeting. “Why aren’t you coming home?”

Suzukaze leaned against the wall and said quietly. “It’s this kid on my floor. He’s a freshman and alone on Christmas. I caught him raiding the vending machine for his dinner.”

“It’s Christmas.”

“Exactly.”

“You could have invited him here.”

Suzukaze hesitated. “How much has mom had to drink?”

Saizo grunted. “Alright, I’ll cover for you tonight but she’s asking about you, and she’s going to expect you to be there tomorrow for brunch.”

“I’ll be there.”

“Don’t be late,” Saizo hung up.

## ~~~~~~~

Suzukaze returned to his room to find Kamui, no longer on the couch, but standing before his bookshelf. He had picked up the only framed picture Suzukaze had in his room, and seemed to be studying it with some interest.

“Are you done eating?” Suzukaze asked, as he started picking up the paper plates.

Kamui whirled around. “Jesus, you’re quiet. I didn’t even hear you come in.”

Suzukaze smiled, “I have to be. Otherwise I’d wake everyone up when I patrol the halls every night.”

“Really? R.A.’s do that?”

“Mm-hmm. Hourly.”

“That’s…kind of weird.”

Suzukaze’s smile deepened. Was the kid really that gullible? With a slight shake of his head, he said, “I was just playing. This isn’t a prison or anything.”

“Oh right. Of course, I’m an idiot,” he let out a nervous laugh. “And sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

“Snoop?” Suzukaze tossed the paper plates into the trash and returned to the couch. “It’s alright.”

“Who, um, who’s the guy? Is he your brother?”

“My ex.”

“Ex - you’re gay? I mean - sorry, that’s none of my business.” A beat later, Kamui cleared his throat. “How long did you guys, um, date?”

“About a year.”

“Why did you break up?”

Suzukaze looked at Kamui. He hadn’t expected the kid to be so bold, or nosey for that matter. “Well, he moved to another state for work and we decided against trying the long distance thing.” He rested his arms on the back of the couch as Kamui returned to the seat next to him. “What about you? Are you dating anyone yet?”

Kamui shook his head furiously, looking away, but not before Suzukaze caught the flush again. “No! Definitely not. Um, I don’t really have time.”

“It’s your first year. You should be enjoying yourself.”

“I guess,” Kamui laughed nervously. He started peeling away the wrapper of a candy bar, looking flustered. “I - I’m not really the dating type.”

“Not the dating type?” Suzukaze repeated, and watched Kamui shove way too much chocolate into his mouth at once. “I’m not sure what that means. You’re a good looking guy, you shouldn’t have a hard time finding a date.”

It took a while before Kamui finished chewing and swallowing down that bite. “Ah…no. I’m just not really interested in anyone.”

Suzukaze nodded, understanding. He looked back at the television, remembering the first time he had seen his ex. It was one of the first times he’d been interested in someone else. He had been drawn to his Ryoma’s energy: steady, confident, and effortlessly charming. The attraction had been instantaneous; a rare occurrence for him.

“Rez bar?”

Suzukaze blinked as a chocolate bar suddenly appeared in his line of sight. He took it, hand brushing lightly against Kamui’s.

Suzukaze bit into it, dark chocolate, marshmallow, and nuts coming together in a surprisingly delicious combination. These things were usually too sweet for his taste. Kamui watched him eat, and seemed unconscious of the way he rubbed his palms back and forth on his pants.

“It’s good.” Suzukaze said, licking his fingers where some of the chocolate had melted.

At a small noise from Kamui, he found the freshman staring at him with his lips slightly parted. Suzukaze let his hand drop back down to his lap. Kamui turned back to the television. His eyes were a little too wide though, his Adam’s apple moved with an audible swallow, and he began to fidget with the string of his hoodie.

Kamui’s wet his lips, and his voice was a touch breathless when he asked, without looking at Suzukaze, “Um, why are you staring at me?”

“Are you sure no one has caught your interest yet?” Suzukaze asked lightly.

Kamui bit his lip. He didn’t answer. 

Suzukaze returned to watching the movie. He sank into the couch. The food and the hot cocoa was making him sleepy. Outside the window, the wind howled, snow was coming down hard. Inside, it was warm. Kamui’s small Christmas tree made a pleasant humming noise as it turned, colorful lights changing shifting from one to the next. He felt relaxed and at ease.

He had just started to drift off when he felt movement next to him. The weight of the cushions shifted. He smelled chocolate, opened his eyes, and turned into Kamui’s kiss.

Kamui’s lips were warm and soft. Sweetly moist. Suzukaze deepened the kiss, and felt the shudder run through Kamui’s body. Chocolates and marshmallows. A breathless moan fell against his lips, flooding his body with a warm rush of heat.

He pulled Kamui onto his lap, and lightly ran his hands over Kamui’s slender body. The sweatpants did nothing to hide rounds globes of Kamui’s ass.

Maybe he was expecting Kamui to be as shy in bed as he was in life, because he was somewhat surprised when Kamui boldly slipped his hands beneath his shirt and across his stomach. He could feel Kamui’s dick pushing an urgent rhythm against his lower belly. He sucked in a breath when Kamui bit down softly on his bottom lip, then soothed it with tender licks.

Damned good kisser.

A moment later, at Kamui’s urging, Kaze pulled his shirt over his head.

Kamui stared at him for a moment, and he ran his hands over Suzukaze’s body as if he couldn’t stop himself. “Holy shit,” he said so quietly Suzukaze thought he imagined it. Charmed, Suzukaze smiled. Kamui’s head lowered, replacing his hands with his lips. His tongue. Suzukaze’s eyes closed, fingers tangling into Kamui’s hair.

When Kamui began pulling at his belt, he opened his eyes again, and let out a breathless laugh. He hadn’t expected to do more than make out with the kid. Now, he watched in astonishment as Kamui started unzipping his jeans with the same enthusiasm he'd displayed while opening his Christmas present.

“Easy there, Freshman.” Suzukaze said with amusement. “We have all night.”

Kamui bit his lip and finally looked up. “Sorry, you have no idea how long I’ve been dreaming about this. You’re like literally the hottest guy I’ve ever seen.”

“You’re not so bad, yourself,” Suzukaze said, teasing, because his desire was obvious to both of them. With the light of the TV behind him, Kamui looked ethereal with his light blond hair and red eyes. When Kamui blinked slowly, dimples deepening from a shy smile, Suzukaze sat up and kissed him again. He hugged Kamui against him, liking the way the smaller body fit against his own.

A moment later, “Can I keep going or -“ Kamui pulled away and raised his head.

Another soft laugh, and Kaze said, “I’m all yours.”

Kamui’s moan made his head spin, sent his pulse racing. Kamui palmed his cock through the fabric of his underwear. “I have only one condition. I want to see you too.” Suzukaze said around a soft gasp.

Kamui pushed Suzukaze’s underwear down, exposing Suzukaze’s dick. His eyes went wide. “Um, ok, yeah. I guess that’s only fair.” He said as he removed his shirt and pulled down his sweats. The credits began to roll for the movie neither of them had watched.

He seemed to hesitate then. Growing shy again.

“Hang on, let me look at you.” Suzukaze said. The light from the Christmas tree painted Kamui’s pale skin blue. His lightly muscled chest rose and fell. Suzukaze buried his face against Kamui’s stomach, feeling the muscles there tighten against his mouth as Kamui sucked in a breath. He kissed the skin there, licking down to the waistband as he slid Kamui’s underwear down the rest of his way. Kamui’s cock was lovely: slender, straight, and pink. The tip, wet with precum, and begging to be licked.

“You’re beautiful,” Suzukaze breathed, pulling Kamui close to do just that.

But Kamui gasped and pushed him back against his shoulders until his back hit the couch again. “Me? God, you have no idea how hot _you_ look,” Kamui said, his voice hoarse with lust. His eyes were trained to the juncture between Suzukaze’s legs. “Okay, I’m just going to - um -” He cut off whatever he was about to say.

He dropped to his knees, and without any build up, he took Suzukaze’s cock into his mouth. An all over shudder of pleasure ran through Suzukaze. This was not at all going as he had expected, but he gave in to the pleasure of those warm lips, the wet heat that engulfed him. Kamui sucked him down and then gagged when his dick hit the back of his throat. Undaunted, Kamui pulled back, swirling his tongue around the crown, and then tried again. He was inexperienced, but his enthusiasm more than made up for it. He nearly brought Suzukaze over the edge immediately with a series of quick rapid bobs of his head. However, as he became more comfortable, he slowed down. Then he began exploring Suzukaze’s dick with slow licks, and exquisite suction, the rhythm varying as he tested the various reactions they produced from Suzukaze.

Suzukaze said nothing and did not direct him, giving him the reins to do as he pleased. He closed his eyes, letting the teasing rhythm inch him closer to climax, only to feel Kamui pull back, focusing all his attention on the tip in a way that made Suzukaze’s toes curl. His fingers gripped the back of the couch when Kamui returned to the long languid strokes, and the sight of Kamui licking him like a popsicle, his mouth stretching open, had Suzukaze panting, sweat washing over his body.

Then Kamui fisted his dick at its base and began to pump his hands up and down in rhythm with the soft suction. Suzukaze exhaled, his lower belly tightening in a flutter of movement.

Kamui’s other hand ran across his skin, his stomach, and he realized Kamui was watching him. Caught in the moment, Suzukaze grabbed Kamui’s hand and sucked his fingers into his mouth, tasting the salt there, and wishing he was sucking something else altogether.

For a moment, Kamui curled his fingers into his mouth, ran it across his tongue, his lips. Then he withdrew his hand, and began to bob over Suzukaze’s dick in earnest. Suzukaze fisted Kamui’s his hair, and he could not help then but to pump himself into Kamui’s mouth, watching himself emerge and then disappear, the lips wrapped around him…

“I’m going to cum.” Suzukaze gasped as he felt his inner thighs trembling. His own rhythm stutter, and he cursed softly when he realized that instead of letting up, Kamui only tightened his grip around him, and sped up.

“Fuck.” Suzukaze careened over the edge as white hot pleasure rocked through him His hands tightened around Kamui’s hair. And it went on. And on, in the rhythmic pulse of the aftershocks of pleasure that followed.

He released Kamui, and watched through half-lidded eyes as his length emerged little by little from Kamui’s mouth, wet and glistening. He heard Kamui swallow and his mouth parted when Kamui lightly lapped at the tip, cleaning him up. Crimson eyes raised and met his. His dick twitched. He wished he could go again.

Wordless, he drew Kamui up, pulling him in for a deep kiss, tasting himself on the other’s tongue.

They made out for a while like that, with Kamui straddling his lap and he, running his hands over Kamui’s body. Cupping his ass, brushing against the cleft, and feeling the heat of the tight puckered hole. Kamui squirmed, broke the kiss, and buried his face into Suzukaze’s neck with an embarrassed laugh.

“We don’t have to do that tonight,” Suzukaze said, understanding.

They went back to kissing and he went back to squeezing the firm muscles of Kamui’s ass. Kamui relaxed. It was nice. He needed the break to come back down into his body.

And he did want to go again.

Their kiss became sloppy. Suzukaze twisted his head and trailed kisses down Kamui’s jaw, to lick and suck on the skin at Kamui’s neck, reveling in every small gasp and moan that escaped from the other. Kamui began to grind himself against Suzukaze’s stomach.

The alarm to Suzukaze’s watch chirped. Midnight. It was a sound that would have gone unnoticed except Kamui raised his head, eyes dazed, lips swollen and wet. He was flushed from face to chest, and the sight of him had Suzukaze tightening his grip around Kamui’s hips.

“It’s getting late. Maybe I should go.”

Suzukaze stared, incredulous. His mouth pulled up in a teasing smile, his voice lightly sarcastic. "You’re right. Yeah, that was really nice, but I do have to get up early tomorrow. Thanks for coming by.”

To his shock, Kamui started climbing down, his face crumbling with disappointment. Too late, Suzukaze realized Kamui had missed the joke yet again.

“I was only playing,” Suzukaze said, reaching for him.

But Kamui shook his head, and grabbed his pants from the floor. “No, it’s alright, I’ll get out of here. Thanks for letting me come over.” Kamui’s voice was unnaturally tight, making Suzukaze regret the poor attempt at levity.

Suzukaze stood and pulled at Kamui’s arm to stop him. He tried for a laugh, but it sounded strained even to his own ears. “Hey, I swear I was only kidding. It was a bad joke. I didn’t think you would actually take it seriously. We were just really getting into it again and I couldn’t understand why you would suggest leaving right in the middle of it. Come on. Here, it’s your turn. You can’t leave before -”

Kamui shook his head and made a half-assed attempt to free himself from Suzukaze’s hold. He refused to meet Suzukaze’s eyes. “No, it - it’s fine. You’ve done so much for me already. I’d really rather not stay.”

Suzukaze’s disappointment made him let go. Now he wasn’t sure if Kamui was making excuses to cover up a change of his mind, or if he was actually that hurt by Suzukaze’s dumb joke. He studied the younger man who was pulling on his sweats.

“What do you mean I’ve done so much for you already?” Suzukaze finally asked, still trying to figure out some way to make this right.

“Just…everything. Driving all the way over here to get me my presents, and inviting me over for pizza, and you know…letting me touch you and shit.”

Suzukaze blinked. “You think this was a pity fuck or something?”

Kamui squinted at him. “Wasn’t this whole night a pity thing? You didn’t have any car troubles, did you? I mean, I’m not stupid, man. You drive a two hundred grand Range Rover. Those things don’t just break down.”

Suzukaze’s arms fell to his side, and he shifted on his feet. He glanced off to the side for a moment, irritated with himself. “You’re right. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have lied.”

Kamui swallowed hard, and they stood there awkwardly for a moment. Then his voice softened a moment later. “I mean don’t get me wrong. I really appreciated it. I know you’re a super nice guy and I don’t mean to sound ungrateful. Because hell, this was…incredible. You made my night. No, you made my month. So, yeah…thank you.”

“Thank you.” Suzukaze said in disbelief.

“Yeah, thank you.”

This time, Suzukaze ignored the resistance when he pulled Kamui close, raising his gaze with a touch at his chin. “That’s bullshit. Yeah, I did stay here tonight because I was worried about you, but everything else that happened - I didn’t do that out of pity. I’m not that kind of guy, and I’m kind of offended you would think I am. I want you here. I want to kiss you, blow you, taste you, and figure out how to get you to keep making those little noises you make. I don’t want to push you to do anything you don’t want to do, but I think this is a serious misunderstanding, and I’d really like it if you stayed.”

Kamui stared up at him, breathing hard, but he didn’t move away.

After a moment, Suzukaze asked, tracing his thumb along Kamui’s jaw. “Tell me what you’re thinking?”

“That it’s going to be harder to get over you now.”

“Why would you need to do that?”

Kamui pulled away from Suzukaze’s touch, “Because I like you. It’s not just a sex thing for me.”

“Neither is it for me.”

“Yeah,” Kamui snorted. “Right.”

Suzukaze gritted his teeth, and he wondered if anything he said could bring Kamui to see his own worth. “But I do like you, Kamui. I’ve liked you since I first saw your dimples on the first day of move-in week. When I haven't seen you in the halls for a while, I go out of my way to drive to that Office Max just to make sure you’re alright. I remembered the package I left here because I was thinking of you yesterday. Today. When I thought of Christmas, I thought of you. I wanted to spend it with you.”

The first flicker of…something came into Kamui’s eyes. “You - you _liked_ me? Why didn’t you say anything?”

Suzukaze shrugged. “I would have asked you out earlier, but you seemed so shy. Whenever I tried to talk to you, you came up with every reason to leave.”

“You made me nervous.” Kamui admitted. “I couldn’t think around you.”

Suzukaze smiled. “I thought tonight was nice. I wasn’t expecting anything, but I’d hoped it was the beginning of a friendship and maybe something more down the line. But I didn’t want to pressure you into doing anything you didn’t want to do. After all, I’m your R.A. It’s the kind off thing that I can lose my job over and get kicked out of the university for.”

“Oh.”

The look of perplexity brought a small smile to Suzukaze. He lowered his head and gently kissed the tip of Kamui’s nose. “You really have no idea how cute you are, do you? Will you please stay and let me show you what _I’ve_ been dreaming of doing to you?”

“Um…”

It took a moment, as Suzukaze watched the emotions play out across Kamui’s face. Then his dimples creased, he wet his lips, and nodded.

“Thank you,” Suzukaze whispered, and captured Kamui’s shy smile with a kiss.


End file.
